


Focus

by Dramaticdragon



Series: ADHD!!! on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, adhd viktor, short and sweet baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Viktor has trouble focusing, and takes his struggles personally. Thankfully, Yuuri is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: ADHD!!! on Ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has adhd and spent the entire freaking day on like two assignments because i couldn't focusssss its meeeeee i hate my brain today

Viktor groaned for the third time that hour. Paperwork _sucked._ Why does being a coach have so much _paperwork_?!

Viktor sat at the desk in his apartment’s “office”, which was just a large storage closest redesigned to have a computer desk and beanbag chair for Yuuri to use if he just needed a quiet, dark room. He rested his head at the edge of the table, making sure his forehead didn’t hit any of his laptop’s keys.

“You okay in there, babe?” Yuuri asked, peeking through the doorway.

Viktor simply groaned in response.

“Can I help?” Yuuri asked, walking in this time and looking at Viktor’s laptop. Unfortunately, the contract Viktor was checking was all in Russian, and even though Yuuri could hold a conversation, his vocab skill in legal terms was quite small.

“I can’t focus.” Viktor groaned, not picking up is head from the tabletop’s cool surface. He had gotten himself so worked up, it felt like he was overheating.

“Do you want to take a break?” Yuuri asked, resting a hand on Viktor’s back.

Viktor shrugged.

“I need to get this done…”

“You will,” Yuuri said, “But you don’t need to finish everything by tonight, right?”

Viktor hummed in agreement.

“Then take a break. Maybe you can come back and it’ll be easier, then.”

By now, Yuuri was a self-certified master of handling Viktor’s ADHD. He knew that if Viktor was burning out, it would be a waste to have him keep at it without a break.

After a few moments, Viktor sighed and sat back up.

“Can we lay down?” Viktor asked, with eyes far too exhausted for someone so young and lively.

Yuuri nodded, and took Viktor’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. Once they were settled, Yuuri sat Viktor between his legs, and Viktor rested his head against Yuuri’s chest.

“Better?” Yuuri asked, quietly.

“Mhmm,” Viktor hummed.

They sat in silence for a while, in the bedroom lit only by the natural light from their window. Yuuri rubbed slow circles on Viktor’s back with one hand, and held Viktor’s hand in his other.

“Sorry…” Viktor grumbled, after some time. 

“For what?” Yuuri asked.

“I can’t focus,” Viktor answered, but with a shrug.

“That’s okay, you just needed a break,” Yuuri replied.

“But I need to get that stuff done, for _you_.” Viktor grumbled into Yuuri’s chest.

“Well, since it’s for me, I can decide if my husband needs a break.” Yuuri said, his voice stubborn as ever.

Usually, saying ‘my husband’ works wonders for both of them in their little ‘arguments’. The honeymoon has long ended, but both of them are pretty sure they’ll be old and wrinkled before ‘my husband’ loses its shine. Unfortunately, that didn’t work this time.

“But this isn’t just your _husband_ who can’t focus, it’s you _coach_ , too. I _need_ to focus because it’s my job! I’m supposed to support you! And I’ll just do a _crap job_ if I can’t focus on some stupid legal papers for more than two seconds!” Viktor argued, voice growing louder as he trailed on. Yuuri could tell this was truly grating on Viktor, not just a passing frustration.

“Viktor, just because you need a ten minute break doesn’t mean you’re doing a _‘crap job’_.”

“It _does_ , if I need more ten minute breaks every two seconds worth of work, because my stupid head won’t focus!”

“Hey, that’s my husband’s head you’re talking about!” Yuuri fussed, righteously angry.

“Yeah, well it’s a good thing he’s pretty because he’s pretty worthless otherwise…” Viktor said, his angry tone training off into one of defeat and acceptance.

And Yuuri was _not_ about to let Viktor accept the idea of being stupid.

“Viktor.” Yuuri said firmly, “Your worth is not determined by how well you can read a contract. You’re very smart, and you’re my favorite person in the whole world, too.”

Viktor was silent, but Yuuri could tell he needed some more encouragement.

“If you can say I’m worthwhile, when I’m crying over the fact that I forgot the milk on my grocery run, I’m pretty sure you can be worthwhile when you have trouble focusing.”

He felt Viktor breathe out a little chuckle.

“But I forget the milk, too, sometimes…”

“Do you honestly think I could sit there and do a better job of organizing that paperwork than you do?”

Viktor shrugged.

“At least you can focus…”

“Viktor, look at me,” Yuuri instructed, picking up Viktor’s head and holding his cheeks to force him to look up at Yuuri, “I love you. You matter, and you’re smart. I’m going to lock the door to the office, and we’re going to take the rest of the day helping you feel better. Okay?”

Viktor blinked in surprise.

“Why-”

“Because my husband is upset and needs my help!” Yuuri said, voice flooded with conviction, “So it’s a bad head day, I have those all the time. It’s my turn to help you, now…”

Viktor took a moment, but eventually sighed and collapsed back against Yuuri.

“…Thank you.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor was quiet for a moment, and Yuuri could practically hear him thinking through the options.

“Can we bring Makkachin to the dog park?” Viktor asked, in a quiet voice.

“I think that’s a great idea. Want to go now?”

Viktor nodded, and gave Yuuri one more tight squeeze, before getting up.

Even if he had trouble focusing sometimes, he was very grateful for Yuuri’s love and support, always.

**Author's Note:**

> need me a patient husband to help my adhd brain but im still out here single


End file.
